


I Saved You

by PureBloodReject



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Spoilers (Kinda), Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureBloodReject/pseuds/PureBloodReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain was right... (Spoilers! You have been warned) Character Deaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saved You

Cain was right. 

The father of murder… was right.

It started with Crowley.

He killed him for no reason other than he was a demon and in any hurter’s book: Demon = Bad. They had been “buddies” during his demon, howling at the moon days, but after that… He just used him. Crowley was nothing to him. And he held no feelings for him, not now. Not ever. 

Then there was Castiel.

Castiel was his friend. He was always useful as an angel, but then Metatron happened. The angelic being became nothing then. He was just a walking target for everything supernatural, on both sides. Both angel and demon. Castiel only served the person of information and maybe even sometimes help on a case. 

It tore him up inside when it happened. He couldn’t help himself. Castiel had no juice left in him. Not a drop. He was becoming a liability and he couldn’t have that. And it hurt for him to do it. He really didn’t mean to do what he did, but he did it anyway. 

The blade had just slipped. Slipped like a knife through butter. So easy. And now… Now he was gone and it almost killed him. Sam didn’t know, of course. Until now. 

And Finally there was Sam. 

Cain said this would happen. Life was in reverse for him. It started with Crowley: the demonic nuisance, then Castiel: the angelic friend, and finally Sam: his baby brother. 

Sam, since he was six months old, was always his to protect. Always his to love. Always his. He couldn’t stand to see his brother fall through the cracks placed there by Azazel and Lucifer. It almost killed him. Actually, it did several times. It was always Sammy. 

He watched his brother grow up into an amazing hunter, even with all his faults, but that wasn’t enough to save him. 

It was his job to save Sam. 

He watched as Sammy researched about the mark, after not hearing from Castiel for several weeks now, unaware of what he had done to the angel. He could still see the taint from that Ruby bitch on his brother. He had to save him. 

He walked up behind him, unnoticingly. 

“I love you, Sammy. I’m here to save you…” He whispered.

“Wha-...” 

He plunged the blade between his shoulder blades and into his heart. The tainted blood soaking the first blade. 

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I had to save you.” He whispered, an echoing squelch was heard as the blade was removed. A reverberating thud as it was tossed to the ground. Arms encircling Sam as he fell from his seat. He looked down at the clouded Hazel eyes. A single tear rolling down his face. 

“I saved you.” He regretted nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I just finished watching the new episode and this was stuck in my head... I randomly just wrote this so it's probably bad, but I cried a little writing it. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
